


Top Bunk

by Ilthit



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pointless, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a very pointless ficlet only posted under duress. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top Bunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tootsiemuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootsiemuppet/gifts).



> Written for tootsiemuppet's prompt 'Abed/Troy, top bunk', so that's exactly what this is.

Abed got the top bunk because the top bunk was obviously better (because it was high), and it was his bunk bed to begin with so he'd called dibs long before he and Troy moved in together. It made sense. Troy had decided early on to be a good friend and not challenge this or even let Abed know he was jealous about it.

That lasted for about an hour.

"I never had a bunk bed," he explained. "Even my cousins all had their own beds, and at sleepovers we just put extra mattresses on the floor."

"We can switch sometimes," said Abed, but Troy was almost sure he secretly minded, so he didn't bring it up again.

Then Annie happened. In the blanket fort you could sleep anywhere you liked because there were soft surfaces wherever you turned, but Abed still chose the top bunk very night, and it niggled at Troy just a little bit, but he didn’t say anything.

It was after the third night in a row of falling asleep on the bottom bunk _with Abed_ (because they'd been making up for the pillow fight, a lot) that he just had to mention it because the top bunk was empty and it was _right there_ and Troy still hadn't slept in it, ever, not even a nap.

Of course what Abed said was "Why didn't you say so?" because it really was that easy. The next night Troy climbed up into sheets that still smelled like Abed (buttered noodles, sugar and the normal people-smell, mostly) for his first real sleep that high above the floor.

"Abed?" he called after fifteen minutes trying to get comfortable.

"I'm awake. I'm reading."

"This is weird. The bed is so high. And it makes noise every time I move."

"I don't mind it. You can move."

"Are... are you comfortable down there?"

"Sure. I mean, it's not as cool as the top bunk, but my tablet’s out of power and this is closer to the outlet."

"Could you come up here with me?"

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I can't sleep."

There was a moment of silence, then a rustle, and then the bed shook as Abed grabbed on to the side and hauled himself up.

"Whoa, hey, okay! Not a good idea! You were right!"

"Relax." Abed crawled under the blankets between Troy and the sheer drop.

"It's going to fall over. How can you sleep on this thing?"

"It's not going to fall over. It’s bolted to the wall."

"What if it breaks?"

"Then we'll sleep on the bottom bunk." He laid a quick dry kiss on Troy's lips and wriggled his bony body around until his elbows dangled over the edge. "Go to sleep. I stopped reading _The Deer Hunter_ ’s original script for this."

There was really no argument to counter that, so Troy curled around his friend, limbs squeezed wherever they happened to fit. Somehow, even with the wall-side board now hard against his back, it did make it easier to lie still.

"Abed?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Abed yawned.

"Are there double bunk beds?"

 


End file.
